The Color Red
by LuluConspiracy
Summary: AU Historical: Lord Harry Potter was content with his lot in life and certainly didn't have plans to marry anytime soon. Unfortunately, fate has other plans for him: in the form of hot tempered Miss Ginny Weasley. Forced into marriage, will these two explosive people result in love or disaster?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Color Red

Prologue

* * *

It was midnight and James Potter was not a happy man. The pounding at the door echoed through Godric's Hallow and the pitter patter of the butler rushing to the door could be heard.

_Good, let the butler get it, I need to get back to sleep._

As it seems though, sleep was not on the menu for James tonight as the knocks on his bedroom door indicate.

James sat up and blinked to get used to the dark, Harold, the head butler shuffled in nervously.

_Odd, I've never seen Harold so out of sorts_.

"What is it?" James asked, annoyed by the intrusion.

"Milord, there is a boy at the door requesting your presence."

"It's late, tell him to call in the morning. That's when decent people are up."

"Milord, it's urgent. You might want to see this."

Huffing, James ran his hand through his hair and got out of bed. Putting on a robe, he headed towards the person causing this commotion.

Stomping down the stairs, James could see from afar that the boy, with his back towards James was scrawny and filthy.

"What is the meaning of this?" James was only steps away from the boy.

The boy turned around, and James stopped in shock.

"The resemblance is uncanny. Hello old man."

* * *

Harry sat crossed legged on a sofa, looking around the study. Every piece of furniture and art screamed wealth. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"So, Harry, is it?"

Harry turned to the voice, paying attention to the man he now called father.

"Yes, I do believe that's my name. Unless, of course, you find it unpleasing? You are my _father_, I'll answer any name you address me with." Harry's smirked.

"No, no. Harry is perfectly alright."

_You should damn well know I'm perfect._

"It's just that this is all a bit of a surprise, you see. I didn't know that Lily was in a delicate situation. When we parted ways, she wasn't showing and I didn't know."

"I see." Harry nodded. "Well, as you can clearly see, we are definitely related."

"Yes, yes, the resemblance, as you said is uncanny."

"Am I staying or not? I don't know about you, but I have heard that some of you high and mighty lords aren't very fond of bastard children."

"Of course you're staying. No son of mine is going to lay about in the streets."

"I see."

As Harry thought over James words, a soft knocking interrupted. Both father and son looked towards the door.

The door opened slowing and a woman stepped in. Not just any woman, a scantily clad woman in only a sheer robe. James faired to notice to woman's state of dress, his mind still all over the place, but Harry noticed.

How could he not? Harry, though still considered a boy in London society, was 19, and fully aware of the opposite sex. Especially when the opposite sex was practically naked. The v of the robe hinted at two rather abundant mounds of flesh and the tie holding the robe in place on emphasized a narrow waist followed by slightly rounded hips. A body made for sin. After the thorough assessment of the mystery woman's body, Harry's eyes made there way up. Large exotic eyes, a delicate nose, and full red lips. The overall effect was delicious. That and also the long black slightly messed up hair. It made Harry think of how she just got out of bed. That thought kept ringing through his mind, until he was interrupted by the sound of his father's voice.

"Harry, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Lady Cho."

_His wife! She can't be more than a few years older than me._

"It's a pleasure." Harry stood up and bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Cho's lips curled, obviously mocking him, but Harry just desired her even more.

"Harry will be joining us here from now on." James announced, nervously glancing at his wife.

Cho simply smiled once again. "That's fabulous."

She turned towards Harry. "It's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted. You don't mine if I got back to bed, do you?"

The mention of bed made Harry all to aware of his arousal. Thankfully, James was still to befuddled, and did not notice.

"No, I don't mind. You get your sleep." Harry rambled.

"I'll turn in then." Cho turned towards the door. "We can learn more about each other in the morning." Cho threw in before heading to the door.

Harry watched the delicate curve of Cho's derriere through her robe as she slowly made her way out of his sight.

* * *

Daily Prophet

_Dear Readers,_

_Today is a day of tragedy. Although the infamous Harry Evans Potter has only reunited with his father two years ago, it seems that fate has it in for this father son duo. His Grace, James Potter passed recently overseas when the notorious Captain Riddle and his band of pirates raided the passenger ship he was on. In their 7 years of marriage, Lord James and Lady Cho failed to produce any heirs, leaving Harry as the receiver of the Potter fortune and title. Can the new Duke live up to his father's memory? Furthermore, what will happen to Lady Cho, now that she has to rely on her late husband's new heir? Everyone knows that Lady Cho has expensive tastes. _

_Your faithful seeker of truth, Miss Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Harry looked around at the room that once belonged to his father and is now his. If someone told him 2 years ago that his father died and he was the heir to the large fortune, he would be ecstatic. Now though, it brought a bitter taste to his mouth. In the two years since Harry revealed himself to his father, he's had some time to get to know him. Although Harry didn't have a close relationship to his father, he was still grateful for those two years.

Albus came in to get him ready for sleep.

"Do you miss him?" Harry asked as Albus sorted through the closet.

"Yes, Your Grace." Albus smiled. "I've been in the Potter household since before Lord James was even bored. I watched him grow from an arrogant child to an arrogant lord."

Harry chuckled. "I think you are the only one who can say that about my father."

"I'd like to think that I was more than a valet, but also a friend to your father."

"Will you be my friend too?"

"I thought I already was."

Harry laughed.

"A tip from an old bugger. You will need friends in the days to come. High society is cruel and unforgiving. Make some honest friends and you'll become an honest man." Albus left and Harry pondered over his advice.

He made his way to bed and settled in, not used to the massive frame and satin sheets.

A knock came from the door and Harry looked towards the entrance.

None other than Lady Cho came swaying in.

_This is unexpected. What is she doing here?_

Cho was in a sheer red muslin nightgown.

_Red, the color of sin._ Harry instantly thought of the night he first saw Cho and her deep red lips.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes." Cho whispered while continuing to make her way over, slowly.

_What is she up to?_ During the two years Harry's been here, Cho's only ever looked towards Harry with disgust and anger. Only in front of his father does Cho ever treat Harry decently.

"Do you need something?" Harry asked, confused by Cho's actions.

"Well, I don't need anything, but I do _want_ something." Cho stood only steps away from the bed.

"My father's been only gone for a week. Do you feel no shame?" Harry finally understood. Now that he inherited a fortune, of course Cho would treat him differently. He was now in charge of everything, including her spending.

"Does this look like shame to you?" Cho slid the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder and it drop to the floor in a pool around her feet. She kneeled on top of the bed and inched closer.

Harry had no words. Cho's breasts were presented in front of him like a meal to a staving man.

Harry was frozen, both in awe at the woman in front of him and in horror of what's happening.

When Cho's delicate hand made its way up his thigh to the source of his arousal, he could only gasp at her touch.

"Let's learn more about each other." Cho lips curled, reminding Harry of the first night he met her. Still, two years later, Cho was still mocking Harry

_Some things never change._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Color Red

Chapter 1

* * *

_And some things do change._

* * *

Daily Prophet

_To all the curious minds out there,_

_It has been five years since the previous Lord Potter's death, and it seems his heir, the current Duke of Grimauld, is finding wealth quite comfortable. Just last night, Lord Potter was seen in Knockturn Alley placing bets and winning it seems. Hanging about his closest friends, Lord Black and Lord Lupin, you can almost forget his unsavory past. _

_I did say _almost_. We cannot forget that only seven years ago, the now popular Harry Potter was amongst the peasant kind working as an errand boy. Know one quite knows the details about his birth mother and Harry is keeping his mouth shut. How mysterious. The young lord did turn out pretty well though, regardless of his unfortunate upbringing. Don't you think so ladies? Although he is a renowned bastard, even I cannot help but swoon when he walks by. You can blame that on genetics. Lord Potter looks practically identical to his father, except for the eyes of course. The deceased Lord Potter was quite a rake back in the day and it makes me wonder if his son is following in his footsteps._

_From your loyal servant, Rita Skeeter_

* * *

_Could this be considered following in his footsteps?_ Harry looked over at his father's wife, who was making her way over to him.

Cho was of course utterly naked and proud of it.

Harry glanced at the rose tipped breasts that once had him aroused at all times of the day, the long black hair that he used to love running his hands through, the red lips that just a few nights ago brought him to orgasm, and the delicate hands that knew every inch of his body.

"Not tonight." Harry went back to reading the _Daily Prophet_.

Cho huffed in annoyance, and crossed her arms, lifting her breasts up for display. Harry did not miss this. He knew that it was another one of Cho's techniques.

"Why? It's been _days_, my love. You can't deny me so long." Cho sat onto the bed. "I _want _this." Cho placed her palm on his thigh, and caressed lightly. "You _want _this."

Harry sighed at Cho's actions. Once upon a time Harry would have fell instantly and allowed her into bed, but now her little tricks held no power over him. The nudity, the caress of the thigh. None of these were new.

"It seems my lady, that my _wants_ and yours no longer coincide with one another." Harry stated staring coldly at the woman invading his bed. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Cho gaped and Harry imagined a fish in her place. That is, if fish wore painted their lips red.

"What do you mean?"

Harry simply turned the page of his paper.

Not looking up at her, he replied, "You can move to Hogwarts, I've informed the servants there to expect your arrival."

Cho grabbed the paper from his hands, ripped it in half, and dropped it to the floor. "You want me to move to the _country_?!"

"Oh dear, you should control that temper of yours." Harry reached down to get the ruined paper on the floor. "If you don't like the country, you can buy a cottage here in London. On a budget of course. I'll send you a monthly stipend. Do try to not overspend."

"You can't order me about, I've been in Godric's Hallow years before you came along!" Cho screamed, heading towards the chair by the fireplace. She grabbed her robe laying on the armrest and hastily put it on.

"Trying to preserve your modesty now?" Harry raised his eyebrow at her, mocking her. It was a skill he perfected over the years. "The servants here have been here since before my father married you, so time doesn't matter all that much."

"I am a Duchess! Your father's wife!" Cho screamed back at him.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, you finally remembered, where was that when you seduced me five years ago, only days after my father's death. You are no Duchess. You are simply a greedy shameless whore."

"You're one to talk. It didn't take much convincing for you to take me to bed that night. I might be a whore, but you're a whore's son. Your mother was a filthy whore that got into bed with whoever could afford to!"

Silence. Then Harry gave Cho a hard look.

"I find it below myself to hurt a woman, but I might make an exception now." Harry gritted his teeth. "Leave, before I make you leave."

Cho huffed before making her way out, but not before getting some last words in.

"I sunk pretty low when I got into bed with you, bastard."

Harry sighed.

_I rue the day I let you into my bed._

* * *

_What is that?_ Ginny woke up with a start. The pounding coming from upstairs was keeping her from having a peaceful slumber.

After putting on another layer and checking to see she looked appropriate. Ginny left her room and went up the stairs in search for the person that ruined her sleep.

"Ronald! What are you doing here, at this hour?" Ginny backed herself against to wall to hide when she heard Bill's voice. If Ron was making a ruckus again, then Bill would in a bad mood for the next couple of days.

_If Bill catches me, he'll order me back into my room. _Ginny tried to stay out of sight as much as possible and tried to stay as quiet as possible as she overheard the conversation between her brothers.

"Hullo Bill. It's a blooding fine night, don't you say so?"

Bill sighed, "Ronald, are you drunk?"

"I do believe so, oh sweet brother of mine."

"I'll tell the servants to prepare a room for you." Bill huffed, cleared already used to this.

"No, no. I won't be needing that. I just need to borrow some pounds and I'll be on my way. I have plans with Colin at Three Broomsticks."

_Oh no, Bill's going be go ballistic_.

At first, there was a silence.

"Gambling, again?" The question came out tense and foreboding.

"Only a bit, not too much. I can feel it tonight, tonight's my night."

_Oh no._ Ginny ran down the stairs, back to her room, not wanting to hear the yelling that's obviously going to follow.

Ginny sighed.

_When is Ron going to stop? Poor Hermione._

* * *

"Did you know that Lady Cho left last night?"

Harry looked at Albus, who just entered the room.

"Yes."

Albus smiled. "Finally, good riddance."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't know you held such high regards for the lady of the house."

"She is no lady." Albus sighed. "Your father didn't listen to me when he married her. The _lady_ has more tricks up her sleeve than the doxies at Honeydukes."

Harry looked at Albus, faking surprise. "Why Albus, I though you were a good honest man."

Albus laughed. "Now I am, but I wasn't always." The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable as he reminisced.

"I was a handsome chap back in the day. Could give you a run for your money."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad that you're past your prime now, can't have you running around stealing all the ladies."

"I don't do much running no a days. I've got Minerva. Not running from her ever again."

Harry saw the look Albus would always get when talking about his wife and knew that Albus was a fortunate man.

_Even though he is a valet and not up to standards in society, he has a wife that is his entire world. That's a happy ending._

Albus saw the sad look on Harry's face and patted him on the back.

Harry looked towards the man that practically raised him these past few years.

"I know, I know. You are about to say that someday, I will meet _the one_. That I will see a woman that takes my very breath away, we will fall madly in love, and I will have live happily ever after."

Albus laughed.

"Are you daft? That only happens in fairytales. One day, you will meet a woman at makes you mad as hell and fights you every step of the way. You simply have to kiss her to shut her up. That's _the one_."

* * *

"11 pounds? This bracelet is worth at least 30!" Ginny glared at the greedy woman in front of her. Ginny scowled at the dirty hands sliding over her bracelet.

_If it weren't for Hermione, I would never lay foot in a place like this._

Olivander's was in the seedy part of London that the high and mighty still frequent regularly. It's known as the place the ton would go to for pleasure and sin, where secrets stay secrets. The place was filled with pawnshops like Ollivander's, pleasure houses like Honeydukes, and Gentleman's Clubs like Three Broomsticks.

"13 pounds, the highest I can go." The owner of the store, Bellatrix, said.

"Fine." Ginny bit out, angrily.

Suddenly, Bellatrix leaned towards her. Before Ginny could get out from the woman's grasp, Bellatrix quickly reached out and grabbed onto the pendent hanging from her necklace.

The glint in Bellatrix's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"This pretty bauble can fetch a pretty price."

Ginny held onto her necklace and pried it from the disgusting woman's hands.

"This is not for sale. Give me the money for the bracelet." Ginny just wanted to hurry up and leave already.

"Are you sure? I would go up to 40 for a piece like that."

Ginny clutched her pendent in her hand.

_This is mother's. I would rather die than sell it you someone like you._

"I'm quite sure." Ginny took the money and ran out of the store, wanting to head home as fast as possible.

Apparently, the world was against, because the minute she walked out he door, she slammed into something and fell to the ground.

The something was a man.

* * *

Harry looked apologetically at the person on the floor. The person was cloaked in black and the hood hid the person's face from his view.

Harry held is hand out, and the person in question reached out to accept the help.

_A woman. Such a delicate soft hand._

The woman muttered a thank you while keeping her head down. Obviously, she didn't want to be seen in such an area.

Harry glanced up at the store she came out from.

_Olivander's._

"You should be more careful. This isn't the best part of town." Harry warned.

The woman in front of him suddenly looked up to him and he was assaulted by furious hazel eyes. She looked ready to kill.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't standing here like an idiot!" She yelled before running off in a hurry.

Not expecting the outburst, Harry just stood there in shock.

Then he started laughing. She was refreshing, for the last five years, since he became a Duke, no one has had the gall to speak to him like that.

_Well, other than Cho._

Harry thought of the mystery woman's bright hazel eyes, cute button nose, and pink pout.

Her glanced once again to the Ollivander's sign.

_No gentlewoman would come here willingly._

Harry shook the thought of the woman out of his mind. He's got to meet Sirius and Remus, no time to think about strangers.

_Probably never see her again._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Color Red

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm getting married."

Harry looked over to his friend on the left, surprised by his words.

_Sirius must be drunk out of his mind._

"Me too."

Harry looked over the to the right, even more astonished.

_Remus too? He's barely begun to drink._

"What the bloody hell are you two going on about? I've heard nothing about upcoming nuptials."

Remus piped in, "Let me help our inebriated friend rephrase. We are now on the search to find our future duchesses."

"Hm. I see." Harry thought over it.

_Remus and Sirius on the hunt. Every London miss will be vying for the spots._

"I never thought I'd see the day. Sirius getting married. Leaves a bitter taste."

Remus chuckled while Sirius acted offended.

"I'll have you know, any fine lady would be lucky to have me." Sirius words slurred. "I've never had any complaints, if you know what I mean."

Remus choked on his drink. "Fortunately, I don't know what you mean, but I'll take your word for it."

"Why the sudden hurry?" Harry asked even though he could guess already.

"I'm am the Duke of Azkaban but I cannot afford to be." Sirius laughed. "Brother dearest left a debt up to my ears, I'm only getting by on credit."

"If you need any help, you know that I can loan−" Harry's words were cut off.

"And owe another person, no thank you." Sirius sighed. "All I can do is find a lady with a substantial dowry to pay off my debts."

"God bless her soul." Remus and Harry said in unison and raised their glasses.

"God bless my soul." Sirius brought his glass to theirs and drank the rest of his brandy in one gulp.

"Moony, I never did ask you are getting married. Isn't there an easier punishment to go through?" Sirius asked. Clearly, the idea of marital bliss was new to him.

Harry scowled at him. "Sirius meant to ask if any ladies caught you interest."

Remus smiled sadly while shaking his head. "If you haven't noticed, my health isn't all that great. The doctors don't know how to help. I need to have an heir, just in case."

"Bullocks, you're healthy as a horse. You've got all the time in the world." Harry tried to reassure him; though in he knew what Remus was implying was true. For the past year, Remus' health has only been slowing worsening.

"And if you don't, you can always marry Tonks." Harry elbowed Sirius for his inconsiderate words, but Sirius didn't look at all guilty. "You know that spinster cousin of mine has been in love with you since she came out. Maybe you can finally make an honest woman out of her."

Remus only smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

Daily Prophet

_My dear readers,_

_It seems that we have some scandal in our midst. Everyone knows that society's favorite degenerate Ronald Weasley is in love with gambling, but someone tells me he's in love with a lot more. Yesterday night, Mister Weasley was seen in the arms of Mistress Lavender. With debt up to his ears, how can Mister Weasley afford one of the most popular girls of Honeydukes? Some say his own wife is footing the bill. What dark secrets is this couple holding?_

_Investigating for your pleasure, Rita Skeeter_

* * *

"Ugh!" Ginny screamed. "I hate the woman! Skeeter, that witch!"

Luna giggled at the outburst while dancing around the room. Amazing that she didn't spill a single drop of the tea she held in her hand.

Hermione just gave Ginny a sad smile. "Well, you can't blame her. It is true?"

Luna stopped suddenly and looked to Hermione in shock. "You are truly paying for Ron's entertainments?"

Ginny choked on her crumpet and laughed. Hermione glared over at Ginny.

"Of course not." Hermione was appalled by the notion. "That part is as inaccurate as it gets."

"Oh." Luna muttered before continuing her dance.

"I'll tell Bill to give him another talk, if you'd like?" Ginny said, but knew that no one could stop Ron from doing what he wants to do.

Hermione sighed, "No, I'm already used to it. No one knows Ron like I do. He doesn't listen."

"What are you going to do about it then?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Nothing." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing?" Ginny and Luna asked at the same time.

"Better in her bed than in mine." Hermione huffed in annoyance. "My dearest husband never quite learned the way beneath the sheets." Hermione suddenly smirked. "Pity the girl, having to suffer through his clumsy lovemaking."

"Hermione!" Ginny held her hand over her mouth in mock horror while Luna listened attentively.

"Is it that bad?" Luna pouted. "I'm about to be married but still no one tells me anything."

"That my darling is because we are still gentlewoman, while Hermione is _old _and _wise_." Ginny taunted.

"We are of the same age, silly duck." Hermione decided on some revenge. "It's not my fault no one wants you."

The comment worked its magic as Ginny's face became as red as her hair. Her temper was a common joke in the group of friends and riling the girl up was a favorite past time.

"I'll have you know, I'm the belle of the ball." Ginny crossed her arms in defiance.

"Ladies, ladies. If you start to fight, I'll not watch." Luna's singing voice broke calmed Ginny down. In the group of three, Luna was always the one to break up any possible fights. She was always carefree and was rarely angered. Hermione was the common sense in the group, but after two years of boring marriage, decided that being vexing was fun. Ginny on the other hand, has a famous temper and a mean right hook.

"Luna, stop twirling, you're making my head spin." Hermione laughed.

"Why do you never dance at balls but suddenly cannot stop when you get home?" Ginny joined in on the laughter.

Luna shrugged before sitting down in the chair beside them. Although Luna was fun and memorable with family and close friends, she pretended to be a timid wallflower with everyone else.

Ginny reached out and placed Luna's hands in hers. "I'm dreading this season, won't you join me? Don't leave me to the wolves."

"I think the ton is more scared of you than you are of them." Luna patted Ginny's hand to reassure her. "You'll be fine. You'll see. By the end of the season, you will be engaged, just like me."

Ginny sighed in defeat.

"How is Sir Longbottom these days? I haven't seen him with you recently." Hermione asked.

Luna sighed. "Neville has been acting odd for the past few days. Maybe one of his investments gone wrong, I don't really know. He doesn't want me to worry."

"His problems are going to be your worries though, once you're married." Hermione smiled. "Finally, you're getting married. Now I'm not going to be the only one. Soon, you'll be coming to us about your marital woes too."

Luna and Ginny shared a look. Hopefully Luna's future marital woes were nothing like Hermione's.

"Now it's all up to Ginny to find a husband." Hermione and Luna looked to Ginny expectantly.

Ginny just moaned in agony. "Don't get your hopes up. The men of London aren't nearly up to par."

"Your standards are too high, Gin dear." Luna suggested.

"You know I hate that name, I'd rather not be compared to alcohol, thank you very much." Ginny groaned, "I want a love marriage, I don't want to come home to a husband I don't love, or a house I don't belong in."

Hermione was silent.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply." Ginny didn't know how to make up for her loose words.

"It's alright." Hermione gave her a sad smile. "You really should lower your standards though. If a love marriage can turn into a marriage of convenience, then a marriage of convenience can also turn into a love marriage."

A silence went through the room as Ginny and Luna thought over Hermione's words.

Then, loud footsteps interrupted.

"Hello, lovely ladies." Draco came in, happy as can be, making every lady in the room smile slightly.

Draco came over and pecked Luna's cheek before plopping down on a chair.

"And what are all of you discussing today. Nothing to diabolical, I hope."

Luna laughed, "Everything we discuss is diabolical, we would be bored otherwise."

"So true, cousin dearest, it would be a crime to let you wallow in boredom."

Luna gazed at her cousin with affection.

"Coming back from a night of sin, Draco?" Hermione questioned.

Draco turned towards Hermione, his gorgeous grey eyes intense. "You were always the smartest little puppy. Asking all the right questions."

Hermione's cheeks grew pink but didn't back down. "Comparing me to an animal is hardly gentlemanly of you."

Draco wasn't at all fazed. "Good think I'm not a gentleman."

Ginny piped in before Hermione could reply, "Do stop, I'm not ready for another fight between you too."

"What are you taking about? We were having a civilized discussion." Hermione glared at Ginny for insinuating anything more.

"For now, but not for long. You guys always end up in a fight." Ginny whined.

"Fine, for your sake, lovely Ginevra. I will play the gentleman once more." Draco feigned innocence.

Luna turned to Draco, "I have a favor to ask, let's go to the study."

Luna, leaving Ginny and Hermione behind, led Draco out of the parlor.

With no other people around, Ginny reached into her purse and came out with 20 pounds and 7 shillings. She grabbed Hermione's hand and placed the money in her palm.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Some spending money. I know that Ron doesn't give you much; you can't possibly be getting by well. This is as much as I can get without Fleur noticing. I'll get you some more when I can. I have some other jewelry that Fleur doesn't notice" Ginny whispered, making sure no passing maids could overhear.

Hermione was almost in tears. "Thank you, I'll keep it, but no more after this. I know Bill holds a tight reign on any spending." Hermione put the money in her own purse. "I choose to marry Ron, so I'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Do you regret joining our family?" Ginny asked, but already knowing the answer.

"No." Hermione's reply surprised Ginny.

"But I do regret marrying Ron." Ginny and Hermione shared and understanding look.

_Men are nothing but trouble; I'd rather be a spinster._ Ginny felt anger at Ron for ruining Hermione's life.

"It's very tense in here."

Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Luna. They smiled, both thinking that at least Luna and Neville will be happy.

"What did you talk to Draco about?" Hermione asked.

Draco waltzed in and answered himself. "My permission to have a house party at Slytherin House in a month's time. Another excuse to spend loads of money so that society can come invade my home."

Luna stuck her tongue out at Draco, "Like you don't have money to spend."

"Only for you." Draco teased.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hermione said, trying to rush Draco out.

Draco held his palm over his heart and faked pain. "Unwelcomed in my own home."

"Aren't you going riding today with Lord Zabini?" Luna asked, trying to help Hermione's cause.

"Off with you then." Ginny put in.

Seeing the three ladies set against him, Draco muttered his defeat. "I will be gone for now, but I will be back."

On his way out, Draco couldn't help but tease Hermione one more time. "Hermione, when are you finally going to leave that scoundrel of a husband and come to me? My arms are wide open." Draco ran off before Hermione could hit him for his insolence.

"I hate that man!"

Luna and Ginny both laughed at Hermione's red face and her trembling fists.


End file.
